Decisions Decisions
by Archer101
Summary: Sophie and Howl have finally moved into a stationary house and she now has her own flower shop. Conflicts arise when the Prince that she helped comes back and tells her that he still loves her... Does she stay with Howl, or does she choose the Prince?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Markl, where has Howl gone off to now?" Sophie started making breakfast and had found a note from Howl, saying nothing more than "Going out." "I think he went out for some potion supplies early this morning." Markl went over to the table and sat down. Both he and Howl have become dependent on her cooking. She slid some eggs onto his plate and he started eating quickly. Before Sophie had a chance to start eating herself, Howl came back.

"Good morning my family!" Howl was in a chipper mood today. Recently, he had decided to dye his hair so that it was blonde again. He thought that he looked better that way, but Sophie could disagree. Sophie gave him a plate of food and sat down to eat with him. "Thank you Sophie." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and both Markl and Howl laughed. They had been together for months now and it still made her heart skip a beat when he did things like that.

"I have to get going. The shop will be opening soon." Sophie said and got up to clean her plate. After everything that they went through, Howl agreed to move into a permanent house in the same town that she lived in before. He had also given her a beautiful flower shop. She could get flowers from there secret hide away any time she wanted.

It was nice to be back in a normal house, but they all missed the moving castle too. Howl most of all. There wasn't any more hiding from people when ever he got scared. Sophie was always with him and he had said that was enough for him.

She headed to the shop and opened up the front door. Going back behind the counter, she started fixing different bunches of flowers. She heard the bell ring as someone came into the shop. "How can I help you?" She asked looking up. She froze imediately, for she realized that she was staring at the Prince. She had broken the spell that was cast on him, and turned him back into a prince. He said that she was his true love, but she didn't believe it. She loved Howl.

"How have you been Sophie?" He asked. "Well, thank you. Can I help you with anything?" He walked up so that he was standing right infront of the counter. "Hearts can change Sophie. Does Howl still hold yours?" She dropped her eyes, so that she was looking at her feet. "If you're asking if I still love Howl, the answer's yes." He just stood there and nodded. "I see. Think about it though, Sophie. Think about all of your posibilities. I will be back soon." He gave a little bow, and then left. She felt so conflicted and confused. How could she choose anyone else but Howl? The Prince is percistant though. What is she supposed to do?

**Well, that's my first chapter! Let me know what you think and look out for chapter 2. I promise that it will be more eventful! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while... but here is chapter 2! Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews and keep letting me know what you think! Thanks!**

Chapter 2

It was getting late and it was time for Sophie to close up the shop. She was conflicted... Should she tell Howl about the Prince? With a sigh, she locked up the shop and went home. As soon as she opened the door, she knew that something was definately wrong. Things were all too quiet and there wasn't any sign that anyone was home.

"Howl? Markl? Is anyone home?" No one answered her so she decided to go and check out the house. She headed up the stairs, both Howl's room and his study were upstairs and he might not have heard her. She knocked, and then opened the door to his study. She was shocked beyond disbelief. Laying on the floor infront of her, completely limp, was none other than Howl.

She ran over to him and dropped to the floor next beside him. "Howl? Howl, wake up!" His heart was beating, but his breath was shallow. She started to weep and laid her head on his chest. "Howl, you have to wake up. You just have to, because...because...because I love you Howl!" She yelled and started crying again. She realized that he had a piece of paper in his hand and as soon as she touched it, it burst into flames. It burned scorch marks into the floor, and she had no idea what they said.

She sat there staring at the marks on the floor, when she heard someone in the hallway. Moments later, Markl burst through the doors. "What happened Sophie?" He ran over to her and Howl. "I found him like this, and he had that in his hand." Markl stared at the floor. Howl had been teaching him how to read scorch marks, and he had been learning quickly.

"The one who's heart belongs to two, must now choosse what to do. Go to Star Lake for help when choosing your fate." Markl, looking shocked, looked first to Sophie, then to Howl. "He's under a spell. You have to figure out a way to break it Sophie!" Markl looked scared and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine." Sophie got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" He shouted. "I'm going to Star Lake. It's the only way to break the spell."

**Well that's it for chapter 2 and there are some crazy adventures yet to come so keep reading! Leave me a comment and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sophie had traveled as fast as her feet could possibly carry her, and her legs were aching from the long journey. As she walked, she thought about what the Prince had told her. Could he have been the one that had put the curse on Howl? To her, the Prince seemed like a kind and caring person but she knew from experience that people were not always what they seemed. When she first met Howl, she never would have thought that he could ever be someone that she would love.

She approached Star Lake just as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Sophie looked around, searching for something that might give her an answer. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" She called out and waited for a response… but she was greeted with nothing but silence. With a sigh, she turned and started walking towards the other side of the lake. She had not taken more than three or four steps when she heard the sound of rushing water behind her.

From the lake, a figure had risen. The creature had the shape of a human but was made entirely of the water from the lake. Sophie stood there in awe as the creature approached her slowly. "Are you the one whose heart belongs to two?" The creature's voice was that of a woman and had a calming effect on her. She cleared her throat and then looked directly at the lady from the lake. "The man I care for has fallen ill and I was told that I need to make a choice, but I don't understand. I love Howl and I don't know what I need to do to help him."

The watery figure shook its head and looked straight at Sophie. "You must make a choice that cannot be undone. When in your heart you truly love only one, and there is no doubt, then the curse before you shall break. Follow your heart my dear girl and you shall have what you truly desire." And with those words, the lady sank back into the lake. Sophie had no more of an answer than she had gone there with.

She fell to her knees and immediately, the tears began to fall. It was all her fault that Howl was hurt and she had no idea how to fix it. She should have just told the Prince then and there that she would never be with him. After she thought about what the watery creature had told her, she realized that she was thinking about what life would be like with the Prince. She could have anything, live a life of ease… but that's not the life that she truly desired. The thought that she would ever loose Howl was more than she could bear.

Sophie wiped the tears from her face and got back on her feet. She had a long journey home and she didn't want to spend any more time away from Howl than she had to. All of her muscles were aching when she finally reached the door of their home. There was not a sound to be heard throughout the house and she hoped that she could just check up on Howl and then curl up and go to bed.

As she opened the door to Howl's room, she saw that he had been moved to his bed. She went over and sat next to him on the bed and brushed a few pieces of stray hair away from his face. He looked so young laying there and the thought brought a smile to her face. He was exactly what she wanted and she began to think that she might have lost him.

A tear fell from her cheek and she closed her eyes. As she picked her hand up to wipe the tear away, something brushed her arm. Her eyes flew open and there was Howl, staring up at her. There were tears in his eyes and Sophie couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around him. "I love you too." He mumbled into her hair.

"I thought that I had lost you," Sophie said. "I don't know what I would have done without you." And at that point, they were both crying. Howl wiped the tears from Sophie's face. "I'm not going to leave you Sophie, never." He pulled her into a kiss and at that moment, things were as they should be.


End file.
